Elite Soldier
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: General Units Elite Soldiers are some of the best and deadliest warriors that an army, mercenary force, or planetary guard has to offer. Taught to master the essentials of combat and basic soldiering, Elite Soldiers receive special, highly intensive training to specialize in particular ways of killing. Because of the time and cost involved in training such troops, they are used sparingly for specific missions in which their skills can utterly dominate the enemy. Elite Soldiers are often put together in small units of talented individuals- such units are almost equal in capability to a full platoon or even a company of regular troopers. Other Elite Soldiers are placed in command of normal troops, leading by example and bolstering their firepower and usefulness on the battlefield. Certain Elite Soldiers serve as bodyguards for high-ranking officials or characters, who might be quite powerful in their own regard. Wherever there is conflict in the universe, Elite Soldier are on hand, doing the dirty work that few others are capable of handling. Elite Soldier Encounters Elite Soldiers can be found in nearly any dangerous situation, where they serve the will of their superiors. Their duty could include serving on traditional battlefields, protecting sensitive areas, or engaging in clandestine operations. As befitting their status, Elite Soldiers are equipped with the best armor, weapons, and gear that their superiors have to offer, including cutting-edge technology not readily available to regular troops. Elite Soldiers are commonly teamed with commandos, soldiers, and soldier commanders, forming the vanguard of armies or leading assault forces where surgical precision is called for. Some Elite Soldiers form the equivalent of "Terror Squads," meant to inflict as much damage in as grandiose a way as possible in order to send a political message or to break down the will of the enemy. These Elite Soldiers specialize in heavy weaponry, dernolitions, and psychological techniques that maximize the impact of their actions. Elite Soldier Statistics (CL 10) Medium Soldier 7/Elite Trooper 3 Force Points: 2; Dark Side Score: 4 Initiative: '''+13; '''Senses: Perception: +10 Languages: 'Basic, Durese, High Galactic Defenses Reflex Defense: 25 (Flat-Footed: 22), Fortitude Defense: 27, Will Defense: 20 Hit Points: 93, Damage Threshold: 27 Offense '''Speed: '''4 Squares '''Melee: 'Unarmed +12 (1d6+7) 'Ranged: '[[Heavy Blaster Rifle|Heavy Blaster Rifle]] +15 (3d10+9) 'Ranged: '[[Heavy Blaster Rifle|Heavy Blaster Rifle]] +15 (4d10+9) with Deadeye 'Ranged: '[[Heavy Blaster Rifle|Heavy Blaster Rifle]] +13 (4d10+9) with Rapid Shot 'Ranged: 'Frag Grenade (2) +13 (4d6+5, 2-Square Burst) 'Ranged: 'Ion Grenade (2) +13 (4d6+5 (Ion), 2-Square Burst) '''Base Attack Bonus: +10, Grab: '+13 '''Attack Options: 'Autofire (Heavy Blaster Rifle), Deadeye, [[Devastating Attack (Rifles)|'''Devastating Attack (Rifles)]], [[Penetrating Attack (Rifles)|'Penetrating Attack (Rifles)']], Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Rapid Shot, Sniper Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 14, Dexterity 16, Constitution 12, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 10, Charisma 8 'Talents: Armored Defense, Devastating Attack (Rifles), Greater Weapon Focus (Rifles), Greater Weapon Specialization (Rifles), Penetrating Attack (Rifles), Weapon Specialization (Rifles) 'Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Deadeye, Martial Arts I, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Rapid Shot, Sniper, Weapon Focus (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: 'Endurance +11, Initiative +13, Knowledge (Tactics) +12, Perception +10, Use Computer +12 'Possessions: 'Battle Armor (+8 Reflex, +2 Fortitude), Heavy Blaster Rifle, Frag Grenade (2), Ion Grenade (2), Comlink (Long-Range (Miniaturized), Encrypted), Utility Belt with Medpac Category:Variable